Toujours croire en l'impossible
by miike62810
Summary: Merlin aime Arthur, il le sais mais ce qu'il ne sais pas, c'est qu'Arthur aime Merlin...


Merlin était dans la chambre d'Arthur entrain de la ranger pendant que ce dernier rédiger un discours. Merlin était fou amoureux de son prince mais il savait que d'une part, ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque mais quand bien même, un homme en couple avec un homme n'était pas pensable. Malgré cela, il gardait espoir bien que ça le faisait souffrir d'avantage. Il poussa un énième soupire, il en avait marre de cette vie «Mauvaise époque» se dit-il.

-Merlin que-ce-qui t'arrive aujourd'hui? Tu ne fait que pouffé. Je n'arrive pas à me concentré. Dit Arthur d'un ton agacé

- Rien,sir. Répondit d'un ton neutre Merlin

- Dans ce cas arrête.

- Bien,sir.

Arthur resta bouche bée. Merlin était le premier à s'énerver quand le prince lui faisait des réflexions. Il se contenta de lever les épaules et de ce concentrer de nouveau sur son discours qu'il devait prononcer dans l'après-midi.

L'après-midi ce passa tranquillement, ayant un discours, Merlin n'avait pas vu son prince ce qui ne le déranger pas tellement. «Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.» se répéta t-il comme pour ce convaincre lui même, sans grands résultats. Il l'avait lui, passer a nettoyer les écuries, polir l'armure d'Arthur et aller chercher des herbes pour Gaius.

Le soir venu, Merlin alla reporter le repas d'Arthur. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il le vit entrain de manger et rigolait avec Gwen. Elle lui avait apporter son repas. Merlin aurait voulu faire demi tour sans se faire repéré mais trop tard, voilà que la voix de Gwen l'appelait.

- Merlin! Je suis désolé, te voyant pas revenir de la foret j'ai cru que tu n'aurais pas le temps d'apporter le repas d'Arthur.

- Ce n'est rien, bonne soirée.

Merlin parti en trombe de la chambre malgré les appels de Gwen et d'Arthur. Qu'il en avait marre, cette excuse revenait bien trop souvent. Il aimait bien Gwen, ce n'était pas ça le problème, juste qu'elle lui voler ces quelques moments d'intimidés qu'il avait avec son prince. Il offrit le repas somptueux à Gaius et alla directement se coucher sans que Gaius ne put lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Merlin se fit réveiller par Gaius qui le secouait, encore une fois il avait trop dormi. Il s'habilla en vitesse et apporta le petit-déjeuné du prince. Encore heureux il n'était pas encore réveiller. Il tira d'un grand coup les rideaux.

- Debout la dedans!

Arthur se mit à gémir et remonta la couette au dessus de sa tête. «Qu'il est mignon» pensa Merlin mais il secoua la tête comme pour enlever cette penser.

- Sire, vous êtes en retard. Je ne me suis pas lever ce matin non plus.

- Quoi?!

Arthur se leva en deux secondes. Pour le malheur de Merlin, Arthur dormait toujours torse nu.

- C'est pas vrai mais ça marche a tout les coups. Rigola Merlin

- Abruti !

Arthur s'installa a la table pour manger pendant que Merlin lui dicta ses occupations de la journée.

- J'ai pas une heure pour moi aujourd'hui. Pouffa Arthur

- Ne vous plaigniez pas, moi j'ai pas une minute à moi. Répondit Merlin au tac-au-tac

Arthur ne releva pas la remarque de son ami, euh non, serviteur. «Arthur arrête de dérailler» se dit-il. «Je suis le prince, lui le serviteur, basta.»

- Au faite Merlin, tu va mieux?

- Pardon? Questionna Merlin

- Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette hier.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure.

Merlin parti préparer les affaires du prince pour éviter le regard insistant de celui-ci. Arthur, une fois fini de manger, alla derrière le paravent pour s'habiller. Merlin allait desservir mais Arthur l'appela.

- Merlin! Vient m'aider je n'arrive pas à mettre mon haut.

- Vous n'avait pas appris à vous habiller seul?

- Merlin!

Merlin pris un grande inspiration et rejoigna Arthur et l'aida à s'habiller. Aussitôt fait, Merlin s'éclipsa pour ne pas que le prince ne remarque sa gène et ses joues rougeâtre. Ce que Merlin ne savait pas, c'est qu'Arthur savait très bien mettre son haut tout seul, il voulait juste que ce soit Merlin qui le fasse.

Merlin revit son prince en début d'après-midi pour l'entraînement. Merlin regardait tout le monde, sauf Arthur. Il ne voulait pas que leurs regards se croisent. Merlin fit un bond quand Arthur posa sa main lourdement contre son épaule.

- Serais-tu dans la lune,Merlin?

- Pardonnez moi, Sir. Que puis-je pour vous?

- Tu est étrangement poli ces derniers temps. Quelque chose ne va pas et j'en suis sur maintenant.

- Je vous assure que non Sir

- 'Sir'? Rigola Arthur, Tu ne m'appelais que par mon prénom avant, tu souvient-tu?

Merlin se contenta juste de tourner la tête. La proximité avec le prince était trop proche, il pouvait sentir son souffle.

- On en reparlera ce soir lors du dîner

- Si Gwen ne vous apporte pas de nouveau votre repas.

Mince, mais quel idiot, ses mots avait dépasser sa pensée. Il pria pour que le prince n'eut rien entendu.

- Elle ne me l'apportera pas car je le lui dirais.

Et mince, il avait très bien compris. Arthur parti ensuite pour un conseil. Arthur était heureux que son serviteur soit jaloux pour ce qui c'était passer la vielle, cela prouver qu'il avait une place dans le cœur de son serviteur, même infime. Merlin, quant à lui, alla à ses occupations habituelles, horriblement gêné par la petit révélation qu'il avait faite.

Le soir venu, Merlin arriva avec la plateau repas du prince. Merlin chercher du regard Gwen mais en effet, elle n'était pas la.

- Elle est bien venu mais je lui est dit que tu arrivais et que je voulais passer du temps avec toi.

«Passer du temps avec toi.» Merlin se répéta cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête pendant que le prince commençais à manger.

- Alors Merlin, que-ce-qui ne va pas?

- Mais rien Sir

- Sir?

«Bon dieu comment faisait-il pour me connaître aussi bien?» Se demanda Merlin

- C'est Gwen c'est ça, tu est amoureux d'elle?

Merlin pouffa de rire. Alors c'était ça qu'il pensait? Mais Merlin n'avait pas remarquer une chose, c'est quand posant cette question, Arthur avait la voix casser par peur d'avoir vu juste.

- Ton rire signifie quoi, Merlin?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Ah vraiment?

- Pas de Gwen en tout cas.

- Alors qui est l'heureuse élue?

- Aucune.

- Quoi?

- Cherchez pas a comprendre. Et-ce-que je vous demande si vous êtes amoureux?

- Oui

- Mais non, je vous le demande jamais

- Oui, oui je suis bel et bien amoureux

- Ah

Merlin sentit son cœur se déchirer. Arthur lui, se foutait de tout, autant mettre carte sur table sur ce qu'il ne comprend pas encore exactement mais il était sur qu'une chose, il tenait énormément à Merlin. Le voir mal la vielle lui avait déchirer le cœur, ne pas le voir beaucoup ces derniers temps le déranger, il voudrait passer toute ses journées à ses cotés. Il était le premier à se dresser devant lui quand ses idées divaguer, le premier a lui tenir tête et Arthur aimait qu'on lui résiste. Tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers Merlin, Arthur commença son monologue.

- Oui je suis amoureux. Mais mon amour ne doit pas être réciproque, cette personne passe son temps à me dire que je suis un crétin royale et cette personne à raison, je suis stupide de mal agir avec, de lui donner trop de travail, de m'énerver dessus sans aucune raison tout ça car je suis de mauvaise humeur. Et cette personne et la à me remettre dans le bon chemin, toujours la quand il faut et trouve les bons mots. Cette personne et comme un ange qui est rentré dans ma vie, ma fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de chose, surtout l'amour. Ce sentiment ou tu est mal d'être loin de cette personne, de voir cette personne triste, suant sous les lourdes taches, d'avoir qu'une envie, le serait dans mes bras.

Arthur serra Merlin dans ses bras.

- Merlin, idiot, mon idiot à moi. Je... Je t'aime Merlin, de tout mon cœur.

Merlin était pétrifier sur place, les larmes aux yeux. Arthur vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin qui répondit volontiers au baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi Arthur.

Merlin serra leurs étreintes. Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant leurs moments.


End file.
